Virtualization technologies for virtualizing a physical server apparatus or a physical storage apparatus are generally known. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technology for creating a plurality of virtual storage apparatuses having a plurality of logical resources, respectively, obtained by logically splitting a physical resource possessed by a physical storage apparatus into a plurality of logical resources.